steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
thumb|267x267px Cartoon Network (kısaltması CN, kurumsal adı The Cartoon Network, Inc.) Turner Broadcasting tarafından kurulan Amerikan kablolu televizyon ve dijital uydu kanalıdır. 1 Ekim 1992 tarihinde yayın yapmaya başlamıştır. 7-15 yaş arası çocuk ve gençlere hitabı amaçlansa da sonraları gece geç saatlerde Adult Swim kuşağıyla yetişkin ve gençlere de izlenimi amaçlanmıştır. Ayrıca, aksiyon, animasyon, komedi arasında değişen birçok gösteriler yayınlar. Ünlü orijinal serilerine 1994'te Space Ghost Coast to Coast ile başlayıp, çizgi filmlerine Dexter'ın Laboratuvarı, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd ve Eddy ve Courage the Cowardly Dog gibi yapımlarla devam etti. Şubat 2015 itibariyle, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde yaklaşık 96.4 milyon (% 82.8 televizyon hanesinde) ödemeli televizyonda yayında olduğu açıklanmıştır. Tarihçe 2000'ler 14 Haziran 2004 sabahı saat 6.00'da, Cartoon Network logosu ve sloganı güncellendi: “This is Cartoon Network!” Bu, Cartoon Network'ün ilk kadın sesli duyurusudur. Mevcut bumper'ları, dizi sahnelerinden oluşan bir CGI şehrinde etkileşen 2 boyutlu çizgi dizi karakterlerinden oluşmuştur. Böylelikle Cartoon Network'ün neredeyse tüm klasik çizgi film programları, yeni programlara yer açmak için kardeş kanalı Boomerang'a taşınmıştır. 2006'da, kanal 1990'ların çoğu dizisini (Dexter'ın Laboratuarı, The Powerpuff Girls vb.) yayından kaldırdı ve onları The Cartoon Cartoon Show denilen 30 dakikalık bir kuşağa yerleştirdi. Bununla beraber çıkarılan programların görüntülerini CGI şehrinden de kaldırdı. Yine de zaman zaman görülürlerdi ve son olarak kanalın 2006'da CGI şehrini hurdaya kaldırmasının ardından bu dizilerin görüntüleri de bırakılmış oldu. Time Squad (2001), Mike, Lu & Og (1999), Cow and Chicken (1998), I Am Weasel (1997), Looney Tunes (1992) ve Sheep in the Big City (2000) gibi 1990'ın ve 2000'in bazı programları da kanaldan tamamen kaldırıldı. 10 Nisan 2006 tarihinden 31 Ağustos 2007'ye kadar, Cartoon Network'in sloganıThe Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'nin bir karakteri olan Fred Fredburger'in seslendirdiği basitçe “Cartoon Network — Yes!” oldu. 2004'ün CGI şehir görüntülerinde düz, koyu renkli olarak tekrar sunuldu ve bir şekilde şehir bumper'ları yine de kullanıldı. 2010'lar Yeni logosu yeni müzik ve geçişleriyle birlikte 29 Mayıs 2010'da değişmiştir. Kanalın Brand New School tarafından tasarlanan şu anki markası, kanalın ilk logosundaki gibi (bu logonun başka bir biçimi şu andaki markanın bir parçası olarak kullanılmıştır) ağırlıklı olarak siyah-beyaz dama tahtası kullanılmıştır. Cartoon Network, 2010'un sonlarından beri The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Dexter'ın Laboratuvarı ve Powerpuff Girls gibi Cartoon Cartoons serilerini geri getirdi. 27 Aralık 2010'dan beri, Adult Swim 1 saat daha erken yayınlanmaya başladı. Adult Swim'e geçişinden önce, geçişte bir CN programındaki "C" ve "N" karakterleri farklı bir çervedeki, genellikle oyun reklamı veya CartoonNetworkCheckIt.com'daki bir programın yeni bölümünü gösterdi. Daha sonra siyah zeminde Cartoon Network logosunun bloklarının kalın yazı tipindeki "GOOD NIGHT!" kelimelerine dönüşü görünür. "C" ve "N"'in her ikisi de sonra "Good night" der. 25 Şubat 2011'de, Cartoon Network "The Hall of Game Awards" adındaki, ilk spor ödülleri programını yayınlamıştır. Kardeş Kanallar ve İlgili Projeler Boomerang Boomerang, 8 Aralık 1992 tarihinde bebekler için üretilmiş bir gösterim kuşağı olarak yayına girmişti. Başlarda kuşağın başlama saatleri sık sık değişsede genellikle hafta sonları yayınlanıyordu. 1 Nisan 2000'de Boomerang yeni bir görünüm aldı ve ayrı fakat Cartoon Network'un kardeş kanalı olarak gösterimine devam etti. Move It Movement Move It Movement (önceki adıyla Get Animated), obeziteye karşı devam eden savaşa destek amaçlı olarak tasarlanmış bir turne programdır. Get Animated kampanyası 28 Şubat 2005 tarihinde başlatılmıştır. Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall 2009 yılında piyasaya çıkan multiplayer bir oyundur. 2013 yılında ise oyun kapatılmıştır. Cartoon Network HD 15 Ekim 2007'de Cartoon Network yüksek çözünürlüklü (HD) yayınlarına başladı. Kanal ilk olarak 4:3 standardına yayına başlamış, sonraları 16:9 en boy standardına geçiş yapılmıştır. Uluslararası Yayını Almanya, Avusturya ve İsviçre Almanya, Avusturya ve İsviçre'ye yayın yapan kanal, 5 Aralık 2006'da kuruldu. Münih şehrinden yayın yapmaktadır. Yayında Almanca'nın yanında İngilizce dil desteği de bulunur. İlk logoyu hiç kullanmadı. 5 Aralık 2006'dan 25 Kasım 2010'a kadar 2. logoyu kullandı. Günümüzde ise 25 Kasım 2010'dan beri 3. logoyu kulllanmaktadır. Birleşik Krallık ve İrlanda Birleşik Krallık ve İrlanda'da 17 Eylül 1993'te kuruldu. Avrupa'da açılan ilk Cartoon Network'lerdendir. Merkezi İngiltere'dedir. Ayrıca Türkiye şubesi açılana kadar Türkiye'ye 3 ay boyunca yayın yapmış ve Türkiye'deki jenerik, VTR gibi öğelerin de sahibidir. Daha sonra Ocak 2008'de şifreli yayına geçmiştir. 2010 sonbaharından beri yeni logoyu kullanmaktadır. Fransa Fransa'da 5 Kasım 1999 tarihinde kuruldu. Kanal Fransa'da yalnızca bir platformda yayınlandığından, paralı kanal olarak kabul edilir. 1 Aralık 2010 tarihinde Fransa yayını da diğer Avrupa kanalları gibi değişmiştir. İçeriğiyle birlikte kanalın internet sitesi de değişti ve birçok yeni program eklendi. İtalya İtalya'da 31 Temmuz 1996 yayınlanmaya başlamıştır. Karasaldan Mediaset Premium LCN 107'den, uydu üzerinden SKY Italia 606 ve 607. kanallardan, internet üzerinden ise TV di FASTWEB 55 ve 56. kanallardan izlenebilir. 1996-2006 arasında ilk logoyu, 2006-2010 arasında 2. logoyu kullanmıştır. Şu anda ise 2010'dan beri 3. logoyu kullanmaktadır. Macaristan, Polonya ve Romanya Macaristan, Polonya ve Romanya'da yayın yapan kanal, 1 Ağustos 1998'de kuruldu. Yayında Macarca, Lehçe, Rumence ve İngilizce dil seçeneği bulunmaktadır. Orta ve Güney Amerika Orta ve Vay! Vay! Wubbzy!'de yayın yapan kanal, 30 Nisan 1993'te yayına başladı. Merkezi Atlanta, ABD'dedir. İspanyolca, Portekizce ve İngilizce dillerinde yayın yapar. 6 Ağustos'tan beri diğer ülkelerden farklı olan özel logoyu kullanmaya başlamıştır. Türkiye Türkiye'de 2008 yılında yayına başlayan Cartoon Network, artık Türkiye'de kendi kanalını kurmuştur. Türkiye'de her yerde yayın yapmaktadır. Aynı zamanda Londra'daki yarışması Ben 10: Zorlu Mücadele'yi de yayınlamıştır.Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge Asya'da | theSundaily Dış Linkler * Resmi Sitesi ** Resmi Türkiye Sitesi *** Resmi Steven Universe sayfası **** Resmi Türkiye Steven Universe sayfası * Resmi YouTube Kanalı ** Resmi Türkiye YouTube Kanalı Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Şirketler ve Personeller